Character Infomation
by Demented and Disturbed
Summary: Basically all you need to know about my main OC's in the Mario Universe, as well as some others from other games.
1. Erin Abigale Peach

**I have decided that I would have something to tell you a bit about my OC's, from A to Z. This will have the usual profiles and such, but in a different and fun way to do it. It will also include my little junior reporter koopa, Vick P. Koopa, to give you the news from the**_** Mushroom Daily**_**. New and improved profiles are on the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mario characters, places, and items belong to Nintendo**

**Vick P. Koopa and **_**Mushroom Daily **_**belongs to me. Enjoy and P.S, I recently moved, so I had to type this first on WordPad.**

It was a quiet morning in the Mushroom Kingdom; the birds were chirping, the bees were busily gathering honey for their hive and it was peaceful for all. Except for a young koopa reporter working in the office at 7:00 a.m.

The young koopa was working hard on the computer, trying to come up with some good ideas for the news company, The _Mushroom Daily_. His choppy blond hair was covering his face, so you really couldn't see his tired, bloodshot green eyes. His reporter hat, camera, and coat were all hanging on a coat rack next to the messy desk of the koopa. On the desk, there was a name placement written in bold letters: VICK P. KOOPA.

A loud knock on the door made Vick pull himself away from the computer and answer it. A koopa was standing at the door; a shocked expression on her face. "Oh, Grambi!" She exclaimed. "What happened to you, Vick?"

"It was a long night, Ashley," Vick sat down in his chair and momentarily closed his eyes for the time being. You could hear light snoring from him.

"Vick," Ashley came over and stroked her boyfriend's head slowly. "It's not your fault that the boss needs some information on some people in the Mushroom Kingdom in two weeks!"

"I know, and if I don't have info by then, he's gonna fire me!" Vick snapped out of his sleeping trance and looked at her. "What am I gonna do?" He put slammed his head repeatedly against his desk (he does that every time he gets frustrated).

"Don't do that," Ashley hopped on the computer and pushed Vick away from her. She started to type on the computer quickly and smoothly. Vick put his head and saw what she was doing. "What are you doing?" He asked her suspiciously.

"Saving your job," Ashley finished what she was doing and turned around to face him. "Have a look," the brunette stepped aside and Vick looked at the computer screen.

"You looked up top 100 most interesting people?"

"No, not just that, but look at this," Ashley typed up the name_ Felicia _and pressed the enter button. The screen pulled up and asked, _Did you mean Felica? _with a link to the person. The koopa clicked on it and it pulled up a page with a familiar person on the page. A grin grew on Vick's face and he hopped up.

"You're a genius, Ashley!" Vick dipped Ashley in his arms and kissed her quickly. He grabbed his coat, hat, and camera and went to the door. "See you tonight, okay?" He smiled and left.

Ashley was a bit dazed, but she waved after him and answered, "Okay. See you later!"

*****The afternoon*****

Vick finished typing on his computer and put the coat and hat back on the coat stand. He grabbed his jacket and left, the paragraph he wrote was still on the computer. This is what he wrote so far on the computer:

_You may not know it, but there are many interesting people in the Mushroom Kingdom that have done many extraordinary things that haven't been recognized by our princess, Peach Toadstool. I have been fortunate enough and was luckily allowed to see their private lives and their special ways of doing ordinary things in their household. I, Vick P. Koopa, will interview each of them, the heroes and the villains, throughout this week and the next. Today, I interviewed the adopted sister of Peach, Erin Abigale Toadstool. The interview is below._

**(A/N: Italics is Vick asking, normal is Erin answering. This is what the interview will be like from now on.)**

_"What is your name?"_

"My full name is Erin Abigale Toadstool, but you can call me Erin."

_"And how old are you?"_

"13, but I'm turning 14 years old this month."

_"So, do you have any friends?"_

"Of course I do! What did you think, I was one of those lonely people who didn't?"

_"What are their names?"_

"My best friends names are Felica, Melody, C.J., my BBFITW is Rebecca, but we call her Moon.

_"What's a BBFITW and wy do you call her that?"_

"Well, BBFITW stands for Best Best Friend In The World and we call her that because when it gets very dark, her hair glows like the moon, as Mimi pointed out."

_"Tell me a bit about your other friends."_

"Melody's the strong girl in the group. She dates Roy, one of the Royals like me. Felica is part cat, a werecat you would say, so she tends to play with balls of yarn...but she's also part shape-shifter, which is really cool for me to be friends. She dates Roy's older brother, Lemmy."

_"You mean the short, second oldest one? She dates him?"_

"Yeah, Felica doesn't really care about the height of a guy when she dates him, but she loves him for his kindness, and that he has colored yarn for her."

_"Anything else you would like us to know about you?"_

"Actually, yes. Mr. L, if you reads this, you're still the Green Blunder and Moon and I will annoy you until the end of time."

_"Thank you for your time and I will see you tomorrow at the castle door?"_

"Yep, just make sure you tell the guards that you're here for me, not to kidnap the princess."

_"Alright. See you tomorrow!"_

**Like I promised at the beginning, here's the new and improved profile of Erin Abigale Toadstool.**

**Name: **Erin Abigale Toadstool

**D.O.B.: **August 25, 2001 (13 years old)

**Gender:** Female

**Appearance:** tall, lightly tanned girl with green eyes. Yellow hair tied up in a ponytail with a blue hairtie. Wears a blue tanktop with demin shorts and hiking boots with a black jacket.

**Personality: **Erin is a very out-going person with a happy and funny personality, using this to get on L's nerves every time she visits her BBFITW, Moon Walterson at Castle Bleck, where she works for Count Bleck. Since Boo Woods is nearby, she and Moon had made a treehouse there when they were young, and it has been there ever since.

**History: **Not much is known about her parents, since she was found in the street by Toadsworth and brought to Peach, Daisy, and the Mario Bros., who took her under their loving care and she grew up to be a wonderful teenager. The princesses and the Marios grew to love her and would protect her from any danger, a vow they made when they were given her on that stormy day.

**Catchphrase: **"Hey everybody, look! It's the Green Blunder! The one who failed horribly!"

**Likes: **Everyone she meets, George and Rainbow (her pets.), and being free.

**Dislikes: **Bullies, the color green (it makes her nauseous.), Mr. L, and bananas.

**Random Facts:**

**-**Although she's Peach's adopted sister, Erin is not an official princess, she will have to wait until she's comes of age, which according to Mushroom Laws is 16 years old. Erin doesn't what to become one, but she's forced to.

**-**One of her favorite hobbies is to mess around with L with her BBFITW, Moon. Dimentio sometimes joins in the act if they convince him to do it.

**-**It doesn't look like it, but Erin has terrible farsightedness and so she needs glasses to read her books. She wear contacts most of the time.

**-**She is the first in a thousand years to successfully find and tame a wild griffin, whom she named _George_, after a suggestion by Dimentio, who said that his face "resembled the looks and handsomeness of a George."

**Tomorrow, Vick will see the secret life of Erin and the princess.**

**NEXT WEEK: Who do you want next week? Melody or Felica? Go vote on my profile or reply here!**


	2. Erin's Palace

**Another chapter in which Vick will see Erin's private life from all the fame. I don't have anything else to say, so to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:**

**The Mario Bros., Peach, and Daisy belongs to Nintendo**

**Erin and Vick P. Koopa belongs to me. Enjoy and review!**

Vick walked up the steps of the marble white and gleaming red castle of Princess Peach...and apparently Erin's as well. Fixing his hat, he went up to two little squishy Toad guards and asked for access in the gates so he could talk with Erin.

"No way! We don't trust-uh, scum like you!" A little yellow Toad answered him gruffly. The newskoopa laughed because 1. They were only little, squishy mushroom people and 2. This is why Peach gets kidnapped a lot.

A feminine voice called out, "He's with me! Let him in!" Sighing, the Toad guards stepped aside and Vick brushed past them quickly. He looked up to the mosaic picture of Peach holding a rose in her hands and looking up at the sky for no clear reason.

Erin was waiting for him: the same green-eyed blonde 14 year-old girl (her birthday was in August.) he met at his office. He took off his hat and politely shook hands with her. "You don't really have to do that. Follow me!"

She opened the large gates and beckoned Vick to follow. Unsure, he followed her into the castle, not expecting the glamor instead of the Koopa Kastle's gloominess.

*****Peach's Castle*****

"Whoa." was all Vick could exclaim when he saw the inside (get ready for a load of description in the next paragraph).

The inside of the castle had a grand staircase covered in red velvet, along with black and orange balloons and streamers entwined in the banisters. A chandelier made of crystal hung in the middle of the room, nicely lit when light shone through the large windows draped in wonderful shades of red curtains. Balloons were in the beautifully painted pink ceiling. "What's with the decorations?" Vick asked the young princess.

"It's for the Haunted Gala on October 31st," Erin told him. "We always host it."

**(If you want an OC in it, tell your OC and who they are for Halloween. I'm writing it two weeks from now. You may help if you want with ideas for games :D)**

Vick nodded in reply as Erin led him to the sweet-smelling kitchen. "Chefs are preparing dinner and Peach is overseeing. You want to meet her?" Vick shrugged. He knew that Peach didn't like koopas that much; preferably Bowser. Erin was tugging him to the kitchen slowly. She opened the door and smell overcame him.

It smelled delicious as Vick went into the kitchen. There were little Toad chefs everywhere; from the desert station to the giant ovens cramped in the right side of the room. A woman was standing on a platform, watching over the activity like Erin told him.

The woman was wearing a bright pink dress with an apron around her waist. Her gloved hands were hanging over the edge of the platform, her golden crown resting on her blonde hair. Erin quickly dragged Vick up the steps (which Vick didn't agree to) and tapped the woman on the shoulder. She turned, smiling.

"Hello, Erin!" The woman smiled.

Erin hugged the woman immediately. "Hi, big sis! Or Peach, to our guest. This is Vick." The newskoopa bowed at the princess, taking off his hat. Peach curtsied in reply.

"Welcome to the Mushroom Castle, where you are almost on time for dinner." The ruler told Vick. "Would you like to join us?"

"I would be honored to, if my girlfriend could come." Peach raised an eyebrow in question. "She's somewhat a big fan of you and Erin. Her name's Ashley. Ashley's my personal princess."

Peach lightly smiled. "Of course. I will personally see to that." She went up to her adviser, the red Toad and whispered in his ear. He nodded and left the room quickly, tripping momentarily, before continuing.

*****Dining Room*****

Vick sat next to his girlfriend and Erin, who was wearing a baby blue dress with a sequined bodice. Ashley wash holding a bouquet of roses. "I can't believe I got to ride in a limo all the way here!" She whispered excitedly.

"Anything for my princess." Vick whispered back as the Toad waiters brought in first course: Cheep cheep filet with lemon and parsley on the side. He waited patiently until the princess started eating, before digging in. It had a sweet and sour taste that exhilarated his mouth. He went to start up a conversation.

"Who are those two?" He asked Erin as Vick pointed to two moustached plumbers clad in red, green, and blue. "Two of my guardians: Mario and Luigi Mario. Technically my fathers. And that's Daisy," Erin pointed to an orange princess who was laughing at Luigi's jokes. He was blushing heavily.

"Peach's best friend." Erin finished, before realizing something. "Wait, I have to show you something!" She excused the three of them from the table and ran outside the back door to the stables.

"And we didn't even have dessert!" Ashley said as she was quickly pulled away from an ice cream sundae.

*****Stables*****

The stables were no place for two nicely dressed people. There was dirt everywhere- and was that a rainbow-colored cat sleeping on a hay bale? "Rainbow! Wake up!" The cat groaned and flipped over on her stomach.

Erin went over to the cat and shook the hay bale very hard. "Stop it!" didn't come from Erin, but the cat itself. Vick and Ashley stared at the cat, who replied, "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Rainbow. Where's George?" Erin asked the cat, who was tightly being hugged by Ashley. "I'll tell you if you can get this crazy person off me!" In shock, Ashley dropped Rainbow and she shook her fur. "Thank Grambi for that!"

"She's always like this," Erin picked up Rainbow and dropped her into a pile of hay. "If you won't help me...here, George!" She yelled and nothing happened. Until Vick saw the griffin.

The griffin stepped out into the light and Ashley 'ahh'ed. George had yellow wings that glowed golden in the twilight. He had the body of a lion and a head of an eagle. Erin went up and stroked him.

"George, these are our guests, Ashley and Vick. Say hi to them." George hissed, and the koopas backed off. "He's shy." Erin whispered in his ear and George walked up to Ashley, licking her neatly.

"Thank you!" Ashley said as George put one of his feathers in her hair. "Did you guys have fun?" Erin asked as Vick and Ashley went out the stable door.

"Yes we did. I'm gonna do someone else nest week." Vick said.

"You want someone? How about Felica? She's not busy next week." Erin waved as Vick left.

**Hoped you guys like this, because I typed this in a whole afternoon. Felica's next, and you may like her profile a lot. **

**For the Haunted Gala, you can only send in TWO of your OC's _and_ you must tell me by review or PM what they are, their description if they don't have a profile, and what they are for Halloween. You'll be sent an invitation so that you can enter the party without being stopped by the guards. I hope you see you guys there! Authors and Authoresses allowed as well!**

**P.S.: There will be a limit to how many OC's I'll allow, so hurry up!**


End file.
